


Fiesta of Joy

by Scarimonious



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarimonious/pseuds/Scarimonious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this inception_kink prompt: I hear Yusuf makes some pretty mean nachos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiesta of Joy

Yusuf made some pretty mean nachos. There had to be some kind of magic involved to stop the corn chips from going soggy in the middle and the melted cheese golden without turning to rubber as it cooled. And then there was the guacamole, smooth and creamy with just a hint of zest to contrast the sour cream before the burst of spices from the chilli, offset by a hint of sweetness from the beans. Every bite was like a fiesta of joy.

Eames may have made some borderline pornographic sounds as he licked the fingers of one hand, and used the other to scoop another chip through the plate of nachos. God, he hadn’t had food like this since he’d been in Mexico, or visited that dingy all-night place back in east London.

“Stop sounding like you’re having sex with my lunch.” Yusuf said and squinted at him as he polished his glasses with his shirt tail. “And stop eating my lunch.”

“This is _delicious_.” Eames said around his mouthful and tried to make his scoop hold as much as it could before the corn chip gave out. “And I’m not sorry.”

“You have no idea how hard I can hit you while you’re sedated, Mister Eames.” Yusuf slid his glasses back on, blinked a couple of times, and gave him a wary look as he pulled his plate out of reach. Eames wished he could have taken his time with this last bite and let it melt all over his fingers, but he didn’t want to ruin his paisley shirt. So he crammed the loaded corn chip into his mouth and gave a small shiver of delight as he felt his sinuses tingle.

“Seriously,” he said, as soon as his mouth was empty enough to talk. “Where did you learn to make this? It’s amazing.”

“Clearly, you’ve never been to university.” Yusuf replied, slightly derisive in his tone.

“I wasn’t born a criminal, mate. I have a Bachelor of Art.” Eames did take his time with sucking his fingers clean, and looked around for something to wipe his hands on while he did it. The only thing nearby was Arthur, who was still sedated and sleeping peacefully in his chair. As tempting as it was to smear greasy finger marks on Arthur’s pristine shirt and waistcoat, Eames settled for the next best thing; he stole the handkerchief from his breast pocket and used that to clean himself up.

“Then you ought to know,” Yusuf settled back into his chair to continue eating. “Come exam time, some students get very superstitious. There’s lucky underwear, types of chewing gum, and rites involving beer for breakfast to help get them through the day.” Eames nodded in agreement. He’d seen plenty of strange good luck rituals before jobs and during long stretches at casinos. Yusuf shrugged, and continued. “Mine was nachos. I always used to have them for lunch on the day of an exam, either as a motivator for what was to come, or a reward for a job well done. As a poor student, buying them wasn’t always an option, so I got very good at making them myself. The autoclave is fantastic for cooking.”

Eames paused and gave Yusuf a suspicious look. “You were the kind of bloke that distilled his own moonshine in the dorms, or was always trying to grow the fancy weed hybrids in the wardrobe, weren’t you?”

Yusuf’s expression gave nothing away, but he did offer the plate toward him. “We can share.”

Eames refolded Arthur’s handkerchief and tucked it back into his pocket before helping himself to another greedy mouthful of nachos. He pulled up a chair so they could set the plate on the table between them and continue eating. “You look just like a normal fellow, but deep down you’re every bit as much a social deviant as the rest of us. It’s bloody brilliant.”

“I’m just very good at cooking nachos, Mister Eames.” Yusuf tried to hide a smile and failed. Both he and Eames were grinning like idiots by the time Arthur woke up. And by then, there was a solid bet in place to see how long it would take for him to notice what happened to his handkerchief. Eames didn’t mind losing one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story of my university misadventures. My biology lecturers used the autoclave to heat up stuff, and it was _delicious_.


End file.
